


Zip It

by Lambalicious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alvadomer, Bad History, Death, Exterior Mission, I suck at tags, Loal, Mana Spoiler, Manga Spoiler, Other, Shingeki no Kyogin - Freeform, Spoilers, Wow, attack on titan - Freeform, no help, outside the walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambalicious/pseuds/Lambalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin was told by Reiner to be quiet, and he taught him a lesson not to be forgotten.<br/>Armin couldn't hide anything from Eren, so he ended up spilling that the old friend named Reiner was the Armored Titan.<br/>With Erwin harassing him and Reiner sending death threats, Armin realizes that when he steps outside the walls,<br/>Titans aren't the only thing to be afraid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Could You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418452) by [AlvaDomer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvaDomer/pseuds/AlvaDomer). 



> Watch out guys, if you're an Armin lover, viewer discretion is advised.  
> Loal.  
> WARNING - MANGA SPOILERS IN THERE.

As Armin was in his usual corner, preparing the gas sheathes for their next exterior mission that was just moments away from occurring. He looked around occasionally in the empty barracks, paranoid, really. 

His hands would jitter, this would probably be his last mission, if Reiner somehow found out that he’d told Eren about them being those monsters, what Reiner did to Armin in the first place. Not only did he have that to worry about, but also commander Erwin trying something as well.

Soon everyone would be storming in here, to retrieve their gas, and the 3D Gear.  
Suddenly the door flung open, and Armin jumped and turned around to see who it was, biting his lip in dreadful anticipation. He let out a sigh of relief to see that Eren had entered, followed by Mikasa. 

Nobody else came in, maybe they were still going over the plan.

Eren strode over and settled himself next to his friend, and began helping him sort out the gas pipes. “Armin,” He began, and his blonde friend’s attention would falter to meet his glassy green gaze. 

“Look, I know what you told me, and your life is in danger on this mission.” He said, “But, all of our lives are endangered, right?” Eren admitted, “The titans and all, but listen.” Eren continued, and Armin’s blue eyes were glossy, and understanding as Eren spoke. 

“I know it isn’t part of the plan, but if Reiner, or Erwin get anywhere near you, I need you to come to the center position with the Levi Squad.” He said, “But Eren,” Armin tried to say, but Eren glared at him. “Mikasa and I will be there, it’s alright, just say you saw an abnormal and dropped your smoke signal.” Eren said, and Armin’s eyes flashed. 

“It doesn’t matter how bad things got, Eren. Abandoning post is punishable,” Armin said the dreadful truth. 

Eren sighed.  
“Fine, then you need to fire up a purple smoke signal, and i’ll come for you.” Eren said, and Mikasa nodded in approval. “Me too.” She spoke softly, and their eyes met briefly. 

“T-That’s the emergency smoke signal, Eren..” Armin muttered, and turned his attention back to the gas. 

“I know, but don’t you think that’s an emergency?” He asked, and Armin could only nod. “Mikasa and I will be there in no time, i’ll always be watching the sky, and she will too.” Eren said, and looked back to Mikasa.

Eren reached down, and gave Armin’s hand a reassuring squeeze, and then stood up.  
Soon after, Scouts would pour in, talking and greeting one another as they would slip on their jackets, and 3DMG Belts, wrapping the straps around their legs and talking about what might happen on the next mission.

Some of them were dreading it, thinking about the consequences, just like last mission, how so many people died. 

Armin stood up, backing away to allow everyone to grab their gas.

Armin noticed Eren shooting a nasty look at Reiner, and the massive blonde would raise his eyebrow, but then turn around with narrowed eyes to Armin.

The small blonde instantly averted eye contact, and Reiner knew that the boy had spilled everything to Eren. Reiner just growled lowly, and would slip on the fuel.

Armin shivered, he too, knew that Reiner caught onto everything.

“Damnit..” He muttered, and once everyone had suited up, they would exit back out the doors. Armin was the first one out, he made sure he wasn’t caught dead in a room alone with Reiner, or anywhere near him in a situation like this.

Armin would look back, and he saw Reiner exit, his eyes never leaving the teenager.  
Armin still jerked his eyes away from the massive blonde, and just ran his fingers through his hair in anxiety as they would exit the quarters, nearing the horses.

 

As they would approach the walls, Armin held his reins carefully entwined between his fingers. He looked around, catching Eren and Mikasa shooting him reassuring smiles. He twisted his head around, examining the contents of their group.

He jumped as he caught Erwin glaring at him from the front of the group, and the smaller blonde instantly averted their eye contact.

“Scouts, move out!” Erwin eventually called, and after several snaps of the reins, Armin followed, his heart pounding at everything that could go wrong here.

They split up instantly, as Armin held onto his backup horse, and he would tie the reins tightly together. 

“That was a dumb idea.” Armin grunted, and began untying the knot. “God, I just tied it, how can’t I get it loose?” He hissed, and pulled at the reins in annoyance. He heard loud thumping noises, and he looked up, seeing a normal titan stumbling through the open area. 

He looked around for a place to shoot his 3D gear, but it was flat as a child’s chest. The titan spotted him, and began hobbling towards him. He reached into his pouch, searching for the needed smoke signal. 

“Ah, whatever.” Armin muttered, and slowly, carefully lifted himself to sit atop the nag’s flank, as the titan neared. He then would plummet himself into the air, shooting the wire into the creature’s shoulder, as he would pivot himself to the side.  
The gas emitted from his backside, causing him to shoot upwards, the small blonde drawing his blade as he nearly collided with the titan, who was swinging around in failed attempts to grab him.

Armin would finally successfully swerve around the creature’s nape, and he transitioned his arm position, flinging the trusty blade down, as the tip would dig grotesquely into the being’s nape. It’s massive frame began falling downwards, with a deep thundering like noise. He jumped off, and looked around for the two horses. 

They were nowhere in sight.

He lifted his fingers to his mouth, in attempt to call for it.

He heard approaching hoofsteps, they were getting closer, and he turned around, letting out a surprised yelp when someone’s fingers grabbed a handful of the boy’s blonde hair, and he was now being dangled off the side of an accelerating horse.

He flailed, looking up, his heart pounding, he expected it to be commander Erwin.

Oh, but he was wrong.

He let out a squeak when he realized it was Reiner, and Armin grunted and yelped in pain as his heels hit into the hard, rushing by terrain, dangling by the strands of his hair.  
“Reiner, st-” He was cut off by the larger blonde growling.

“Shut up, Arlert. I know you told Eren, and I told you exactly what the fuck was going to happen if you opened that slutty mouth of yours.” He growled, and jerked his hand a bit, exerting pain through the smaller blonde’s head.

Eyes now bulging and filling with tears, he always thought he’d wanted to die, but he is terrified, and realized he really didn’t want to die at all. He began squirming, “Reiner, please!” He shrieked through gasps, and small wails of pain and fear. He kicked his legs around, but yelped in pain as his heels slammed back into the ground.

“Please, please stop!” Armin begged, but Armin just used his free hand, and aimed an unforgiving slap on Armin’s flushed face. “I-I’m so-ho-horry!” Armin wailed, tears streaming down his face, as the cold wind caused his face to be pale, but his nose a rosy red.

The small blonde’s nose began to run, and he felt like his neck was gonna break and he was sure one of his ankles had to have been sprain or broken. He heard the stomping of an approaching titan, and Armin suddenly remembered the purple smoke signal.  
But he was suddenly jerked up, and Reiner grabbed at Armin causing the boy to writhe. He pressed the emergency release trigger, and the smaller blonde’s gear went clashing to the ground and was quickly left behind of the running nag.

Armin nearly lost his train of thought, his heart was pounding so hard the blonde thought he was about to cough it up. They were now swerving around the titan, and suddenly Armin felt a vicious shove, and he nearly fell off the side, and realized what Reiner was trying to do. 

“NO!” Armin shrieked, and another vicious shove caused him to slide off the edge, and he dug his fingernails around Reiner’s boot as he dangled off the side.

He never wanted to die by a titan’s jaws, he always thought he would end himself.  
But this was really happening.

Reiner slammed his heels into the boy’s fingers, and he released his grip, and landed on his stomach with a painful thud, all the air being extracted from his lungs as he gasped for air. His blue eyes trembled, and Reiner shot him a evil stare, but turned his horse around and began speeding off, firing up a distress signal. 

He.. He was gonna tell them Armin was killed by a titan..

He heard the titan bending down to grab him, and Armin tried to push himself up, but his boots slipped along the muddy terrain as he stumbled forward, as the creature swung it’s massive hands around, trying to catch hold of the terrified boy.  
“REINER!” Armin howled through terrified sobs, but the teenager never even slowed down from ahead. 

Armin rolled himself around, trying to avoid the massive creature, tears streaming down his face. “God, please! Somebody help!” Armin wailed, as the titan stumbled around.

Armin was finally able to find his footing, and began to run as fast as his legs would allow him.  
The teenager’s boots thundered along the sleek terrain, but he was no match for the titan, who had caught up with just one giant step.

The impact of the titan’s foot caused Armin to jump, and scream as loud as his lungs would allow for somebody to hear him. 

His blue eyes would scan around desperately for some source of escape, his blonde locks bouncing as the teenager sprinted desperately for his life. His ankles felt like they were gonna cave in, causing him to stumble every now and then.

The massive creature swooped down, and Armin felt the brutal touch of the titan’s fingers wrap around his abdomen. 

Armin knew his luck was running out, but he continued struggling, and screaming for all he was worth. Being levitated over 3 meters off the ground, the titan’s jawline would split, revealing a open examination of stained teeth, and entrails aligned along the creature’s lips. 

The small blonde slammed his fist into the titan’s fingers, clawing, punching, anything he could do. 

But it was too late, he was suddenly tossed inside of the creature’s mouth, and it seemed like the world had suddenly froze. Armin felt the sickeningly hot, slimy substance engulf his lower body as he slid across the monster’s tongue. 

The liquid burnt his skin to the touch, causing him to cry out in agony, which was his final sound before the mouth clamped shut, and the teenager was engulfed in a humid darkness. 

The creature tilted it’s head back, and Armin easily glided down the base of it’s tongue, his heart pounding in his chest. It was over, and he knew it.

Armin gasped for air, as he slid down the esophagus of the monster, the oxygen deprived, humid air of the inside of the titan’s body was actually suffocating the boy. 

Suddenly, his back hit into stomach acid, knocking what little air the teenager had left in his lungs to sputter from his lips, as he dipped underneath of the scalding liquid. 

His head never poked back up from the crimson fluid.

**Author's Note:**

> No, guys. Armin doesn't literally die in the Manga, it's just about the Armored Titan, really.  
> Hope you enjoyed, I wrote this as a sidestep in Alvadomer's Pain is Just Weakness series, (bae) and I thought it'd be interesting.  
> Thanks for the inspiration, Alva! <3  
> Anyways, i'm open to request if you guys want me to write anything.  
> I'm all ears over here.  
> XD  
> Hope you all enjoyed the story!


End file.
